Kagome's Choice
by lunamoon0320
Summary: Kagome made her choice, now lets see how the story unfolds. Started this story way back when and am just now getting back to it. Sorry that I suck at summaries )
1. Chapter 1

First off No I Don't own Inuyasha and Co. , Although I wish I did think of how rich I would be.)

Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction ever, so don't be to cruel. I wrote this back in 2006 or so and am just now revamping it. I am finally going to FINISH this one. Let me know what you think and if I should keep on with this story. I've got a million and one thought running through my head on this one. So let me know and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Kagome's Decision

"That's it! I can't take Inuyasha's running off to be with Kikyo anymore." Kagome yelled at her traveling companions Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome, just calm down, you know deep down that he loves you, and he will be back soon. He said he loved you before he left." Sango said before looking off into the woods.

"Sango's right, why would he want a dead ex-girlfriend, when he can have a living girlfriend,whom he can become mated with, and have fascinating se .." Miroku says before being knocked unconscious by Sango.

After the shock wore off of what Miroku was going to say Kagome continues her tirade.

" I will not calm down Sango, and don't tell me too. I have every right to be angry with him. He promised me he would tell me who he was choosing after we completed the sacred jewel, and that was 3 days ago. Three long and lonely days of just waiting. I am done with waiting for him. Since he decided to go and run off to Kikyo, I have decided that I am going to be the one making the wish on the sacred jewel." Kagome says while watching Sango to see what her reaction to this is.

Sango sat there in shock, Kagome was going to wish on the jewel instead of Inuyasha,which in the back of her mind was thinking was better than having him doing the wishing anyway. Breaking out of her thoughts she looks at Kagome and just nods to her, showing that she accepts this idea.

"Thanks Sango, and just to let you know I will be changing myself for the better. Is there anything that you can think of that will make you happy so that I can add it into my wish." Kagome says while smiling.

"Actually, wish for Miroku to act more like a gentleman, not as much of a pervert. I don't always mind his roaming hands on me, but when it comes to all the other women." Sango watched as Kagome nods.

Sharing a knowing smile, Kagome sets to action on making the wish.

Kagome takes the jewel from her neck and sets it into her palms. Slowly she begins to chant, her and the jewel start to glow. As the chanting ends, the jewel disappears and Kagome begins glowing even brighter to where you can't see her anymore. Just like that the glowing stops and there stands a hanyou version of Kagome. To the shock of seeing Kagome like this Sango passes out along with her beloved monk.

Kagome looks down at herself, all she can do is smile. Her legs seem to have grown longer along with the rest of her body taking on a very womanly shape, her hair which used to be to her waist is now down past her knees. She makes her way quickly to her bag and searches for her mirror. Bringing the mirror out to look at herself she sees that her ears are now like Inuyasha's only black, and her hair which used to be all black now has silver streaks in it. Her eyes which used to be brown, are now a emerald green color. Her face doesn't seem so young anymore either she now looks about 20 which is Inuyasha's age.

As she is checking herself out she hears a twig snap, spins around to come face to face with none other than a very shocked Inuyasha.

I always hated cliffhangers, but I need to know if anyone likes this story or has more ideas for it before I put more of my time into it. Thanks for reading I will post some more by the following night. Just let me know ..Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Last but not least I do not own Inuyasha and company.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Inuyasha's POV

As I was walking back towards camp from being gone for a few days, I think back to the reasons that made me leave in the first place. Kikyo had been none to happy when I told her that I had fallen in love with Kagome, and wasn't going to hell with her. After we discussed it I put her soul to rest. I know Kagome isn't going to be very happy with the way that I had left that day. It is her own fault though, she is the one who decided to go into heat right after the final battle and the completion of the jewel. I knew if I would have stayed my inner demon would have taken over then, and made Kagome my mate with or without her consent. I would not let that happen especially when I want to be in control when we decide together if that will happen.

As I get closer to our campsite, I over hear Kagome yelling at Sango, about how I left her for Kikyo yet again. I quicken my pace to reach the camp. I decide that I won't show myself till after she is through venting her anger, especially when I know she will sit me to oblivion when she sees me, although I am not sure that will even work anymore. So I hide behind a tree and listen .

I hear as she decides that she is going to use the sacred jewels wish for herself, which makes me kind of happy, she also asks Sango if there is anything that she would like for her to include in her wish. I watch as Kagome takes the sacred jewel from around her neck, first her hands start to glow then her whole body starts to glow as she starts a chant. I decide that I have stayed hidden long enough and start to walk towards Kagome. Her glowing form gets blindingly bright that I have to shut my eyes, but as soon as it started it stops. I take a few more steps when a twig breaks beneath my feet and she turns towards me.

I can't breathe, in front of me stands my Kagome, but not my Kagome. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Not that she wasn't before, but this is way different. I can't believe it she turned herself into a hanyou. A hanyou just like me dog ears and all and to top all that off she made herself older by it least 5 years, just about my age. As I gaze into her now emerald colored eyes I can't help the drool that seems to be making it way down my chin.

As I hear her whisper my name, I can't take it anymore. I close my eyes to let the darkness take me into it arms as I feel myself fall towards the ground. The last thing I think of is how soft she is.

Kagome's POV

As soon as I see Inuyasha slump towards the ground, I leap forward to catch him. I pick him up surprised by my new strength, to my sleeping bag. As I lay him down I can't help but smile at this change of events, all earlier anger gone for the time being. I turn towards Sango to see how she made out with my new changes, she just smiles at me with a Cheshire cat like grin, and lies down to go to sleep. I turn back towards Inuyasha, kiss his forehead, and tell him I love him before readying myself for bed.

As I lie down I can't help but think of the conversation we are going to have in the morning. The best part about the morning to come though is going to be seeing what kind of changes come of the monk, and the changes to Inuyasha.

Took me a little while to write this part. If anyone one has anything they would want me to add into this story give me some ideas. Will update soon. Luna


End file.
